one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MP999/MASTER OF THE PENDULUM TOURNAMENT REGISTRATION
Theme of the tournament is Heroes vs Villains! For those who aren't aware, the way this tournament works is everyone nominates participants based on the rules below. They are then divided into a tournament bracket, where the winner of each melee is determined by fan vote! Nomination rules: *This tournament will contain 32 characters total *For now, everyone is allowed to nominate two characters, one hero and one villain **You ARE allowed to nominate both at once *Maximum of two characters per franchise (ie Mario, Marvel Comics), one hero and one villain **An individual is NOT allowed to nominate two characters from the same franchise *I reserve the right to reject "joke" characters at my discretion. I will accept characters like Dan Hibiki or Sokka, I will not accept characters like Ugandan Knuckles or a Roomba with a knife taped to it General "Hero or Villain?" guidelines *The character used to be a villain in their initial appearance, but has since had a change of heart and fought with the protagonists on the side of good for a long time = HERO (Vegeta, Emma Frost) *The character is a rival and a jackass to the heroes, but only in a competitive fashion, and they still fight on the side of good = HERO (Seto Kaiba, Shadow the Hedgehog) *The character is the hero of their own story, but a villain to the general public = VILLAIN (Light Yagami, Jason Voorhees) *The character is considered a threat by the general public, but that is due to a misconception, and the character themselves acts in a heroic fashion = HERO (Luffy, Star-Lord) *The character is a long-standing villain, but recent events have forced them to work with the protagonists only to combat a greater evil. They are still evil at the core = VILLAIN (Frieza, Darth Maul) *The character has no true alignment, and are just doing it for themselves, but as a consequence are constantly fighting the heroes = VILLAIN (Deathstroke, Erron Black) *The character is a full-on villain, but redeemed themselves as a hero at the very end of their story= VILLAIN (Darth Vader) *The character is good at heart, but has an evil darkness lurking inside them that occasionally breaks loose = HERO (Meliodas, Phoenix) To nominate a character, leave a comment below. Nominations must contain a name, what franchise they're from, a picture, and if they're a hero or villain. Lastly: All people who nominate get one SUPERVOTE! Normally, each person can only vote once, but Supervotes could switch things up! Use a supervote to give a character an extra two votes! But be warned, it comes with a price... if a character wins a match with a supervote, they lose one vote in the next round for every supervote they got... use it wisely... *One supervote per person no matter how many entries they nominate *Supervotes do not have to be used on your own nominees, or even in battles containing your own nominees *Supervotes expire at the end of the round of eight, and can not be used at the semi-finals or beyond *To use a supervote, comment the above ticket in the battle and declare who you are using the supervote for With all that said, I'll kick off nominations! HERO: GOHAN, from DRAGON BALL! VILLAIN: DOCTOR OCTOPUS, from MARVEL COMICS! Heroes *Gohan *Auron *Power Girl *Luigi *Rorschach *Waldstein *Orisa *Frank West *Isaac *TJ Combo *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Aqua *Amy Rose *Pit *Leafa * Villains *Doctor Octopus *Death *Orochimaru *Francisca *Zed *Nightmare *Negaduck *Shredder *Masked Man *Kel'Thuzad *Kolin *Jason Voorhees *Dr. Wily *Hero Killer: Stain *Ryuji Yamazaki * Category:Blog posts